bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shenzhen Nanjing Technology Co., Ltd.
Shenzhen Nanjing Technology Co., Ltd. (深圳市南晶科技有限公司) is a company that was founded in 2002 (although their website states 2003) in Shenzhen, mainland China, and that mostly develops Chinese-language turn-based RPGs for the Famicom. They are one of the only Famicom pirate developers known to still exist, along with Waixing. They typically rip graphics and music from other games, (and much of the time they end up being used in the wrong game, such as a remake of the Zelda theme being used as the battle theme for Saint Saiya - Time Warrior) and their games are sometimes considered to be of low quality, with several notable exceptions such as Lei Dian Huang: Bi Ka Qiu Chuan Shuo (a port of Pokemon Yellow which replicates most of the original game's gameplay elements with graphics and music taken from later Pokemon games). They managed to backport a lot of games made for newer consoles/handhelds, examples being Golden Sun, CHRONO TRIGGER, FINAL FANTASY VII, and The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (the last two were released twice, with the title screen being the only changes made to the newer versions). Final Fantasy VII is probably Nanjing's best-known game and has attracted the attention of various gaming blogs and websites since its dumping. It has also seen an unofficial English translation released on the internet. Some of Nanjing's games, including Mo Dao Jie, Yi Xing (Alien vs Predator) and Gu Mu Li Ying (Tomb Raider) were developed by Nice Code Software, and some (probably obtained through Nice Code) are graphics hacks of Dragon Co. games. However, the vast majority of their games are believed to have been developed in-house, and most of these run on a very similar engine. Unlike Waixing, they are not known to have released any unofficial Chinese translations or hacks of other companies' NES/Famicom games. Famicom games This list is based on the list from Derrick Sobodash's site CinnamonPirate. No ID Unconfirmed games Connections to other companies JungleTac Early games in Nanjing's production line use JungleTac's custom sound effect and MIDI engine. It is presumably likely but unknown if the two companies shared/had developers sharing source code assets with each other. Nice Code The business portfolio of Shenzhen Nanjing mentions that their company has a co-operated development base set up in Xi'an, of the Shaanxi province of China. This "development base" happens to be Nice Code Software. Trivia *The sound engine for a portion of Shenzhen Nanjing's games originates back to a developer team that was located at Zhongshan Subor Educational Electronics Co., Ltd. A composer, presumably Mao Shaolin, created a custom sound engine that was used for a few of Subor's educational carts, based off the code of Michiya Hirasawa's sound engine for Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones. This sound engine had found its way out of Subor into an unknown company in Guangdong who created unlicensed Dance Dance Revolution clones, including Nanjing itself, possibly revealing connections between the music staff who worked at either one. References Category:Companies from Shenzhen, China Category:Companies Still in Business Category:Developers Category:Publishers Category:Shenzhen Nanjing Technology